


Together Forever

by OrdinaryAlex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryAlex/pseuds/OrdinaryAlex
Summary: Short little Tsukkiyama fic.Tsukki can't live without him.May be triggering for some. Read at your own risk.





	Together Forever

I was waiting at the altar. My heart trying to escape my chest as I swallowed the lump in my throat. It was finally here. The day that would start the rest of our lives together. My mind temporarily filled with pointless doubts. What if he leaves me at the altar? What if he changes his mind? What if I'm not good enough for him?

That’s when I saw you. The most beautiful thing I have even seen. Freckles like the stars dusted your skin. Brown eyes filled with never-ending hope and love. And a suit the fits you delicate body just right. 

That was the day I lost you. On the way to the wedding reception, a semi blew through a red light. I tried to pull you away but it was hopeless. I held you as I watch the life fade out of your eyes. That was the day my life was torn apart. What do you do when your other half is no longer there? What do you do when you have nothing left to live for? 

It has been a year since that day and my heart can’t move on. And I feel I can’t live like this anymore. I wrote a simple note stating I need to go home and now I wait for the moment my heart will stop beating. I will be with you once again. But this time for eternity.

Two headstones in the shade of a weeping willow. Together forever angels in the sky,


End file.
